Five Coloured Flowers
by Neame kke
Summary: Rin finds her childhood/best friend in the school courtyard, hurt and in a ripped up uniform. Little did she know that he had a confession waiting for her, Or is it really one? Originally titled "Lima Berwarna Bunga".


_(Directly translated from b.i)_

.

.

.

Meiko and Rin were still at school, handling petrol work- properly doing their job as members of the student council. All the classes were empty and everyone was inside their clubs, or those who had none already left to attend to their other business after school. The school corridors were serene and quiet.

"Uugyah!" Squealed a girlish voice which Meiko and Rin barely recognised.

"What was that? It sounded like Len." Rin asked, her eyes wide open as her mind concerned about her childhood friend. "Dunno. Probably is him." Meiko shrugged, "I think the sound came from downstairs, so you go. I'll check upstairs, just in case."

Rin nodded and ran, trying to locate where the shriek came from. Rin found herself at the School Courtyard, she looked around confused. "A-ah! Rin?" Len gasped, peeking up at her from across the fountain.

"Len?" Rin frowned, circling around the fountain to get closer to him. She gasped when she saw his messy atire. "Ah! You're covered in dirt- and you're hurt! What happened?"

His uniform was messed up and dirty, his jacket slightly torn and his pants tattered with small noticeable rips. His face was painted in scars and his hand had a cut with beads of blood dripping down it.

She bended down and stroked his cheek, pouting. "Well.. I went to get something..., and I kinda ran into trouble on the way." He beamed sheepishly. "Well, let's get you patched up." Rin sighed, worry noticeable in her tone. "Do you have a spare uniform? Where's your bag?"

"Oh- nope. I left my bag at home, I just came back to school, you see." Len rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes, I assumed so. You look like you ran a couple blocks, considering the fact that you also had a fresh uniform on earlier.."

"Well.." Len bit his lip, hiding something behind his back. He fidgeted around before looking her in the eyes and quickly hovering the flowers in front of her. "H-here!"

Rin had a questionable look on. Len understood that and got her to reach her palm out. He then divided one of the five flowers from his left hand to place it in between his right hand's fingers. He twiddled the flower around. "This Red coloured flower is dedicated towards my Love for you."

He rested the Red flower above her ear and reached for another flower. "This Blue coloured flower is dedicated towards my Loyalty towards you."

He placed the flower on her palm and her fingers locked around it. "This Yellow coloured flower is dedicated towards my Appreciation towards you." He placed the yellow flower through the gaps of her fingers to rest it with the blue.

"This Green coloured flower is dedicated towards my Sincerity towards you." He rested the green flower in her hands with the yellow and blue. "This Purple flower... this purple flower is dedicated towards... er... Dammit! I forgot- I messed up! Now I can't say what I was about to say after this sentence. Gah! I spoiled the whole thing!" Len groaned and facepalmed himself repetitively and aggressively, burying his face into his knees.

Rin smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, just say what you want. It won't change anything." She noticed his confusion and added "As in, whatever you want to say will still be alright, I'm sure."  
Len looked up slowly and frowned. "Mm.. but..." His eyes suddenly sparkled. "Oh yeah! Royalty!" He placed the purple flower into her clutches and he enveloped her hand with his own, letting out a hole for the flowers to spout out.

"Royalty, I'll treat you as my Queen and keep you happy. Sincerity, I'll dedicate my time and effort to you, and do everything you want me to do, happily. With no guilt or regrets. Appreciation, I'll appreciate everything about you forever and always as I already do, from the tip of your toes to the top of your head. Everything, including your insides and outsides and your- uh, sorry, inappropriate- I'll skip to the next. Loyalty, I'll do anything to make you happy and obey to only your orders, nobody's except yours."

Rin smiled and looked at him, nodding. "And?"

Len blushed and swept the red flower from her ears, twiddling it in his fingers infront of her face. "Love, I'll be loyal to you, I'll appreciate you, I'll be sincere towards you and I'll treat you as royalty- my personal queen."

"So? What are you trying to say?" Rin teased, feigning innocence even though a small blush was evident from her cheeks.

Len scowled at her teasing but continued anyways, "Kagamine Rin, I love you. So.." He held his breath and looked at Rin, as if asking her whether he should continue.

"Yeah?" Rin nodded, eager to hear.

"Please be my wife."

"... What?"

"Well, it's bound to happen sooner or later. Why date? It's simply a waste of time. Let's just be fast and do everything quickly."

"..."

"I want three kids, by the way."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine, fine. Five."


End file.
